


Race Chaser

by femmesteve



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Exploring Sexuality, M/M, One Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Falling head over heels for an amateur with bad hair and a dangerous smile was never in the cards for Prince originally. However, it happened, and now he was desperately waiting to meet that despicable Dandy again.::After each fruitless night, he’d fall asleep in his ship and dream of the man that never left his mind. Touching him, praising him, professing his undying love. Begging him for another race, saying he could do better, but really only wanting that thrill of being beaten again. That gush of arousal and longing that flooded his senses at the thought of someone faster than him. Someone even greater than himself.





	Race Chaser

Falling head over heels for an amateur with bad hair and a dangerous smile was never in the cards for Prince originally. However, it happened, and now he was desperately waiting to meet that despicable Dandy again. Once it was clear that Dandy was more than likely not going to enter another race ever again, Prince began to hang out in every Boobies joint across the galaxy. Spending hundreds of woolongs on drinks every night as he stared at the door. 

After each fruitless night, he’d fall asleep in his ship and dream of the man that never left his mind. Touching him, praising him, professing his undying love. Begging him for another race, saying he could do better, but really only wanting that thrill of being beaten again. That gush of arousal and longing that flooded his senses at the thought of someone faster than him. Someone even greater than himself. 

Prince experiences wet dreams often. Each time that he re-connected with Dandy in his dreams, it turned passionate quickly. That heat in his belly that he equated with going fast. Thumping heart, desire spilling over as Dandy claimed him for his prize. Devouring what was once the undefeated space racer. The great Prince, a trembling mess beneath his hands. Toe curling pleasure, pleading, moaning, grabbing. 

Prince masturbated furiously those mornings before emerging in a foul mood for breakfast. It wasn’t fair. Space was huge, and Dandy could be simply anywhere! The thought always depressed Prince. No one understood what had come over him since the race, and it was no one’s business to. He was going to find Dandy on his own and seduce him into his bed. It was his right. Dandy was his right. There was nobody alive more perfect for Prince. No one else fast enough to keep up. 

On his seventy-fifth night of searching for Dandy, and his thirtieth Boobies joint, Prince laid eyes on his lost love. He almost choked on his cocktail, eyes growing as big as saucers. Dandy was there! Leading a toddling alien and a clunky bot, lewd eyes roaming. Dandy! 

“Dandy!” Prince shouted, shooting up from his spot at the bar. He paused to adjust himself, nearly falling as he was a little tipsy. His drink sloshed in his hand a bit as he dodged patrons to greet the man. 

“Dandy!” Prince practically purred, shoving his drink into the hands of Dandy’s alien companion as he locked himself into Dandy’s arm, “Dandy, Dandy, I’ve found you~” 

“Eugh, you smell like fruity alcohol,” Dandy sniffed and made a face, grabbing Prince by the collar of his jumpsuit, “What’ve you been looking for me, for? You want a re-match? Because that ain’t happenin’,” He groveled. 

“No! You’d just beat me again, and while I’d love to see you race again, there are more important things to tend to now that were together again,” Prince fought against the force of Dandy’s pulling and buried his face in Dandy’s chest. 

Prince inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering as he took in the scent of Dandy’s musk. He smelled faintly of sweat and soap, and a little like engine oil. It was such a turn on. To think of Dandy piloting his ship. Prince bit his bottom lip and emitted a low noise akin to a growl. 

Dandy pulled a disgusted face and continued trying to pry Prince off of himself, “At least buy me a drink first!” 

“I’ll buy you anything you want, Dandy,” Prince purred, clutching his arms tighter around Dandy’s middle. 

Dandy, the slime that he was, decided to hold Prince to his word. Prince was elated to dole out money as Dandy got wasted, watching with adoration in his eyes as he sipped his own cocktails. Prince didn’t mind that Dandy was too busy staring at girls to notice him, because that meant that he hadn’t noticed Prince’s hand massaging his thigh either. Prince had nearly chewed through the plastic pink straw in his cup, so hard it was almost painful. Dandy smelled and felt so good, and his the zipper on his pants kept brushing against Prince’s fingers. 

“Dandy, I wanna see your ship,” Prince crooned, almost a whine in his ear. 

Dandy shuddered, and his eyes were very out of focus when his gaze found Prince’s face. His lips split into a grin as he petted Prince’s face, 

“Sure thing, baby doll!” He slurred, standing up with Prince on his arm. 

“Dandy, do you know who I am?” Prince asked, suspicious, but not ready to complain yet. 

“Someone gorgeous and horny?” Dandy flirted. 

That’s a no, Prince thought to himself. 

“Dandy, am I a pretty girl?” 

“Prettiest I’ve ever seen,”

That cleared things up. Prince had never seen someone so drunk that they could both forget their company, and confuse someone’s gender. Dandy was quite stupid to begin with, though. 

“Dandy! Dandy!” Dandy’s robot companion came to a skidding halt in front of them, pixelated eyes squinted, “Where are you going?!”

“Gonna take this little girl back to the Aloha Oe for a bit. Stay here, if you know what’s good for you,” Dandy responded, a slight edge to his tone. 

“Dandy! That’s a-“

“Oh, dear, what a cute little guy!” Prince laughed, before kicking QT several feet to the side, “Let’s hurry.” 

::::::

Dandy’s room looked like it belonged to a kid in college. Slightly messy and full of charming items that gave it a sexy bachelor pad feel. Prince was very content in his spot on the bed that he had claimed immediately upon entering. He was buzzing delightedly as Dandy followed suit, crawling on his knees as he unzipped his jacket and threw it off of his shoulders. 

Prince gasped heatedly as Dandy sucked flavored liquor off of his tongue, palming his chest through the tight jumpsuit he wore. Dandy’s eyes fluttered open as he uttered a confused hum, obviously perplexed by the lack of shape beneath his palms. 

Prince bit his lip through a grin, “I’m a late bloomer,” He said shyly, clearly enjoying his own game as he unzipped himself and freed his arms. 

Prince’s bare chest was skinny and delicate, nipples stark and pink against his fair skin. Dandy looked as though he was starting to sober up the more they advanced, and the more Prince began to allow him to catch on. 

“Ohh,” Prince moaned, sliding his palm against Dandy’s clothed erection, “Look at what a big boy you are,” He purred, relishing the way Dandy’s expression melted. 

“You starting to remember now?” Prince squeezed his legs together as he continued to massage Dandy’s member, “You know me, dont you, baby?” He cooed, crawling forward to press his face to Dandy’s sex, “Say my name,” 

Dandy seemed to struggle mentally for a split second, only to arch his hips and grip onto Prince’s slipping jumpsuit as Prince suckled on him through his jeans. Prince slid his jumpsuit lower so that it pooled around his waist. He moaned low in his throat as he yanked Dandy’s zipper down with his teeth. 

“Say my name or I won’t suck it,” Prince said, eyes turning dark. He wanted it so bad and it was written all over his face. He couldn’t do it, though. He couldn’t suck Dandy’s cock unless he knew who was doing it. 

“You’re sober now, I know you are, now Say my name so I can swallow this thing and make you mine,” Prince commanded, pulling Dandy’s jeans to his thighs. 

Prince’s mouth gaped as he was suddenly snatched by his hair, eyes trailing upward to look Dandy in the face. Dandy stuck a finger into his open mouth, rubbing it against his gums as he sucked on his own lower lip. Prince caught Dandy’s finger on the tip of his tongue, kissing it sweetly. Their eyes never left each others. 

“Suck my dick, Prince,” Dandy commanded, looking wrecked. 

Prince’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as a hit of white hot desire coiled tight in his belly. His mouth was sopping wet when it came into contact with the head of Dandy’s cock, saliva escaping in rivulets as he sucked like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. He rocked his hips as he slurped messily, desperate to feel relief between his legs. He masturbated the back almost two times a day so he was more than ready to go. He’d beg Dandy to plow him even if he had been virgin tight. 

“Mmhh,” Dandy scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, thrusting shallowly into Prince’s mouth, “Suck it, pretty boy,” He growled. 

Prince pulled his mouth off of Dandy’s cock, sliding his cheek against the wet flesh as he whimpered and pawed at Dandy’s thighs, “Don’t you want to try it?” He whined, desperate to have something inside of him, “It’s tight, it’s so tight, it’ll feel so good-“

Dandy was already so horny that he could blow at any minute. He was way past the gay thing, even farther from the Prince thing. Dandy loved a warm mouth and a cute ass, and though he’d never explored it, that apparently went for guys as well. Prince was seemingly so strung up on him that he’d beg for hours, and that was kind of the sexiest thing in the world. 

“Show me where you want me to put it,” Dandy barely managed to get out the words. 

Prince stumbled to get his suit the rest of the way off, laying with his face in the bed and his ass up as he pried his cheeks apart with his fingers. He was still wearing his boots. It was cute. 

“Stretch it open, show me,” Dandy was breathing raggedly as he rubbed his cockhead around Prince’s hole, watching the other man squirm. 

Prince came as soon as Dandy put the tip in, tears running down his face as he humped the mattress. Dandy grunted and yanked Prince up by his shoulders so that his back was to his chest, sliding him down forcefully the rest of the way on his dick. Prince shouted and reached back to lock his arms around Dandy’s neck, chest heaving as he squeezed around Dandy’s dick. 

Dandy was mesmerized by the way Prince’s cock bounced as he was fucked, still weeping come in a pathetic stream. Dandy huffed through his nose hotly, alternating from squeezing Prince’s asscheeks in his hands and clawing at his inner thighs. 

“Mmm, mm, mm, mm,” Prince couldn’t shut the fuck up, each thrust forcing a noise out of him, “Dandddyyyyy,” He whined pathetically. 

“You sound stupid, baby,” Dandy said, barely teasing as he continued to drive forcefully upward, “You like getting dick that much? You like my dick that much?” 

“Dandy,” Prince sobbed again, voice cracking on a scream as he came for the second time untouched. 

Dandy moaned as Prince clamped down on his dick, his walls spasming as his orgasm wracked through him. He pushed Prince forward and ripped his dick out of him, milking his own orgasm onto Prince’s back. Prince’s toes curled at the feeling of the warm liquid splattering onto his skin. His heart was pounding in his chest. His wildest dreams had come true in the span of three hours. He felt euphoric. He felt accomplished. 

He felt sick. 

Prince shot out of the bed and practically collapsed into the bathroom, retching up red cocktails into the toilet. His head was spinning. He couldn’t even muster up enough strength to raise his head and look up at Dandy when he heard him enter behind him. 

Dandy made a disgusted face and gathered Prince’s disheveled blue hair in his hand, pulling it back into a ponytail. Prince started to cry, then, overwhelmed. Dandy didn’t know what to fucking do.


End file.
